


I Simply Notice

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Denial, Drabble, M/M, OOC?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: Draco most definitely does not fancy Potter.





	I Simply Notice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveglowsinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglowsinthedark/gifts).



Yeah, sure, Potter's attractive. That is, if most of the female population of Hogwarts is to be believed. With his messy hair and malachite eyes he'd have caught anyone's eye, not to mention the way he bloody struts around the school like he's a king. No, I most definitely do not fancy him. Why does everyone keep saying that? Do I act like I fancy him? Sure, I do look at him once in a while (and ugh, his haircut is a disaster to humanity) but so does the whole school. You're not telling me the whole damn school wants to get in his pants, do you?  
Oh wait they do, because he's a famous hero and screwing him will get them famous too. I don't really need that. I'm rich enough and I definitely don't need the added boost, even though my father would love it. Although I must admit I would like it if it means I can snog him. Stroke his hair and maybe get him to learn to use a comb. You know, that sort of stuff. You can't really blame me. Potter did earn the title of "Most Stared At In Hogwarts" without cheating, contrary to what I first thought. And he does have lovely eyes, shame his stupid glasses get in the way.  
Ugh Pansy, shut up. I do not fancy Harry Potter, okay?  
I simply notice things about him.


End file.
